


Mellow Love In The Meadow

by justaclam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Demon / Elf Relationship, Demon Sex, Drama & Romance, Elf Sex, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaclam/pseuds/justaclam
Summary: Since a young age, Keiren had to bear many responsibilities as the country's prince and hope. After having dealt with many hardships, Keiren grew up as a rather unfeeling and pragmatic person. To fulfil his duty to the people of the country, he opposes the nobles' wishes to wage a war against the elves, instead, he sets out on a journey to find a way to end their feud. While on his journey, he finds a crying elven hero, and could not resist the urge to tease him. Together they set out on a journey and simple curiosity changes into something more...
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My opponent panted hard and his movements grew sluggish, it was obvious that exhaustion was consuming his body. His strikes eventually became reckless and desperate.

Yet, his face held a smirk as he pointlessly goaded me: “Bastard, today I’ll be the one to crush you under my feet and all of the demons will spit at your useless frame. You’ll be hanging your head in shame as I become the next heir to the throne.”

Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes at the noise sprouting from the shithole he calls a mouth, I ignored the words of the small fry. _He doesn’t know his place, maybe I should kill him._

“I’ll kill you, you bastard”, he shouted as he charged.

_How boring, it is time to end this._ With one swift motion, I leapt forward, raising my black sword that glistened in the sun, I swung it towards the base of his neck.

“The fight stops here,” an elder yelled.

I halted my actions, my blade cut deep enough to draw blood, but not enough to decapitate him. As I met his eyes, they were wide with fear and desperation, as he trembled at the mere sight of death’s silhouette. _Pathetic._

I directed my gaze to the elder, her eyes wide with ferocity and fear of losing her son. She stumbled down the spectators’ booth she sat in and rushed to her son’s side.

 _Tch. Cowards. Always thwarting the rules with their authority._

“How dare you attempt to take the life of your cousin! Have you no gratitude or mercy, after all that we have done for you! Even if you are next in line for the throne this is unforgivable!” That shameless bitch screamed hysterically. _Bitch, you literally sent assassins to kill me._

“The rules clearly state that this is a bout of life and death, unless your precious son surrenders, his head is mine,” I stated as a matter-of-factly. _Expecting mercy, despite mistreating and killing others so easily, how thick is her skin._

“O Demon Lord, I implore you, please punish this ignorant prince or he'll have no notion of values and will continue the errors of his ways,” she wept. A series of voices from the elders and their children, who were vying for the throne, agreed in unison.

My uncle reasoned, “Well, Keiren has a point, taking the head of the opponent is not against the rules, given that Balor has not surrendered.” He raised a hand to stop any objections, and glanced at me and said, “I shall then conclude this with a warning for Keiren to avoid taking life unless necessary.”

“After that exhilarating fight between two of the strongest in Acacia, the biennial [Great Demon Trials] have now come to a close. We will see you in two years!”

I extended my nigrescent wings, it’s sheer span and might were unmistakable, a representation of the power I held. Many gawked at the sight. I silently headed back home with my overwhelming victory in mind. 

_This was a fucking waste of time, it wasn’t even a warm-up. Considering the effort and sacrifice that went into attaining the right to the demon throne, it is to be expected that I am far beyond my peers in both fighting and magic._

_Still, having everyone suffer such crushing defeats. Hilariously pathetic._ I chuckled to myself.

… 

I eventually closed in on the palace, its splendour was undoubtedly striking, towering over the Acacia with it’s imposing form. Many dreamed of entering the palace, they dreamed of setting eyes on the immense grandeur of the interior of the palace. The interior was intricately decorated with lofty pillars and decked out in countless luxurious furniture; priceless statues, paintings, vases adorned the palace. Abundant maids and attendants scuttled around the halls to attend to the palace and royalty. 

Though it was the subject of romanticization for a myriad of people, I was always unfeeling towards it. As I entered the palace, a series of greetings and congratulations reached my ears. _News sure travels fast._

I proceeded to head towards the yard. It was a place filled with too much energy and chatter, as warriors were trained to fight. The consistent resounding hits of the sword, the cries of the warriors, and the stench of sweat were proof of their unyielding spirit and promise to better themselves. Walking into their line of vision, the warriors raised their voice in congratulations.

“Our little princess has grown up, aye.” “Man, you beat their asses real good!” “Let’s go out for drinks to celebrate! Drink’s on the Captain!”

A huge man made his way towards me, the loose clothes he was wearing could not even hide the mountain of muscles that he had built over the years, his long waves held in a man bun, silvering as he aged. His beard twitched as he laughed heartily, seemingly pleased with the news of my victory. He raised a tan hand and patted me on the back, muttering “Great job, kid! I wouldn’t have expected less!” (inserts hot old man)

_This freaky muscled geezer, if I’m not as strong as I am, I would’ve definitely fractured a bone or two._ I smiled wryly in response to the Captain while reminding him, “you promised a day off.”

“Bastard’s got a pretty little lover he’s hurrying to meet!” “Introduce us sometime!” “Yeah! Don’t be a selfish bastard!” The warriors teased. 

Chuckling, the Captain turned to me saying, “Alright, you’re free for today, but tomorrow training resumes and then it’s drinks on me!”

I nodded in agreement and goodbye as I turned and left the rowdy bunch. _Though they have way too much energy for me to handle, they are a genuine and loyal bunch. Each with a meaningful reason for joining the demonic army, some to gain honour, some to fulfil their immense ambition and obtaining fame, some to provide a better life for their family._

I hurriedly went to change into a thin white top and brown pants, that many would deem as commoners’ clothing, unfitting for royalty. I then left the palace with a bag filled with few belongings and flew towards the Beast Laden Forest. Enjoying the refreshing liberation of leaving that ever so tiring palace.

… 

Upon entering the lush green forest, the sight before me was one to behold, the soft streams of sunlight seeped through the gaps between the branches and leaves, casting soft highlights on the forest ground and little critters. The picturesque scene had the ability to fill one with serenity, allowing one to momentarily forget about their troubles.

“Alright, time to get to work.” I sprung to business and whipped out my notebook on herbology, quickly memorising the herbs I needed to find for the prescriptions needed. _Since it’s my rare day off, I can even hunt delicious beasts and enjoy them with Master._

I made my way deeper in the forest and picked various herbs and mushrooms, even picking foreign-looking ones so I can study their properties later. Humming to myself, I made my way merrily around the forest while keeping a lookout for beasts nearby. _This is the most relaxed I’ve been in a few months._

I made my way towards my final destination to collect my herbs — the river in the middle of the forest. I easily found it on some rocks lying right beside the lake, some Rejuvenating Moss. Feeling satisfied with my successful hunts and bountiful harvest, I decided to reward myself with some freshwater fish.

After stripping down, I lowered myself into the water and quickly caught many fishes by stabbing them with my handy sword — Arion, a legendary sword wielded by many great demonic rulers to win countless wars. _Many may criticize me for using the priceless sword like a spear to catch the fishes, but those suckers simply don’t know the simple pleasures of life. After all, a sword unused will still be a useless metal rod._

I impaled the fishes on a stick like skewers and descaled them with my sword. I then seasoned them with some sea salt and sake, leaving them to roast near the fire, as I took a shower in the lake.

“Ahhh…” _This slow life definitely surpasses the materialistic life I’m surrounded by most of the time. Simple things like showering and eating have never felt more satisfying._ The cold water of the lake lapsed over my skin, cleaning it of the sweat and grime of the day while relieving the tension in my muscles. 

As the fishes roasted, the aroma wafted into my nose, arousing my appetite. _I can’t wait to taste them._ I proceeded to get out of the water to dry myself and changed into a clean set of clothes that I packed earlier. Seeing the fish brown and glisten, I knew they were ready and snatched them away from the fire.

Blowing on the fishes a few times, I impatiently dug into the plump meat of the fishes. The satisfying crunch from the crispy skin, as well as the smooth and tender meat of the fish, graced my palate. The refreshing sweetness of the fish was elevated by the simple seasonings I added, _nothing beats the taste of freshly caught fish after a day of hard work._ Entirely immersed in my meal, I was unbeknownst to the gaze of a beast nearby. No doubt attracted by the divine smell of my fish. (Inserts shokugeki gif)

After assessing me, the beast decided to reveal his huge form. His obsidian coat of fur shone in the sunlight, his stance was confident as he stared down at my fish and me with a predatory gaze. 

I instantaneously, moved my body to cover my fish, shielding it from its hungry gaze. _I’m not gonna let this greedy mutt eat any morsel of my fish. If he wants to, he can make a few of them himself._

Scowling at him in defiance, I came to realise that his majestic form was that of the legendary Fenrir of the myths, rumoured to live in the very forest I am in. Who would’ve known I would be the first to see the vessels of god after the last sighting hundreds of years ago. Many searched for them, wanting to either gain their favour or subdue them, but none came to fruition. _If they were so desperate, all they had to fucking do was roast fish,_ I thought bitterly.

“Hoho, this is interesting who would’ve thought the mighty Fenrir would lower himself to rob the innocent me of my fish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiren and the Fenrir he previously met started chatting, but he quickly found that the Fenrir was acting weird. Puzzled by his behaviour, Keiren tries to leave after their deal, only to find out the truth behind the Fenrir.

**Chapter 2**

Exhaling deeply, the Fenrir chuckled, “Bold young demon, you know who I am, yet you choose to insult me instead of gaining my favour. Do you not know fear?”

I scoffed, “Aren’t you tired of people kissing up to your ass just to get the favour of the apostle of god and god herself (yasss god is a woman).” 

“Besides, fearing you and trying to run away won’t help me protect my fishes from your thieving paws,” I stated bluntly.

“Hahaha,” his laugh resounded and shook the surrounding forest, it’s almost as if it was the most amusing thing he has heard in hundreds of years. _On second thought, it just might be and jeez, what a noisy fellow._

“As I thought, you really are an interesting demon… Yes, your fishes do look mouthwatering, and the way you enjoyed it was enough to lure me out to want to have a taste of them. Isn’t it the greatest honour to have an Apostle of God want to taste your food,” he stated while trying to gauge my reaction.

Rolling my eyes, I opposed, “honour won’t fill your stomach. If so, all those bloody nobles will be stuffed till they explode. And fat chance, if you thought I’ll give in.”

Letting out a low growl, he mumbled, “as expected from someone who looks at even the most ferocious beasts in the forest like they are meat on a grill, you are hard to persuade.” 

His eyes started looking distant as if he was recalling a memory, “to see you go against the Ashura Snake with hungry eyes, while yelling “YOU WON’T GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF STEAK”, was the most amusing thing I’ve seen in hundreds of years.” Upon remembering that memory he burst into laughter, “HAHAHA to think... to think you’ll even make one of the most ferocious beasts tremble in fear! Seeing you chomp down on it after rubbing that brown sauce over it and roasting it, sure makes it look irresistible! I wonder how it tasted, was it as juicy as it looked?”

“Creep, how long have you been watching me for?” I grimaced.

My delicious meeting with the Ashura Snake happened about a year ago. To think that all the times I’ve felt eyes watching my every movement, yet was unable to find a single creature in the vicinity… _Those bastards were the cause of my unsettling paranoia. Those creepy bastards sure give me the shivers._

The mutt’s eyes widened in shock and darted around, feeling flustered, “w-we-well, I mean you are our only source of entertainment since no one really manages to come this deep into the forest… you looked like someone interesting… friends... T-th-that’s beside the point! How can I taste the fish you cooked?”

Turning to him with a deadpan look, _what happened to Mr Apostle of God. He speaks like a highschool girl talking to her crush for the first time, isn’t he a little too creepy and old for this._

_Which reminds me, it has been 2 years since I started feeling those gazes, have they really watched me for that long? Sigh, there’s nothing good about thinking about this, it just gets creepier each time I think about it… to think I felt gazes when I was pee-... or when I was mastu-. I need to stop._

I quickly changed topics “you can catch your own fish and I’ll help you season it if you really want to taste my cooking that badly. Also, you should stop being a stalker, don’t you feel ashamed?”

_I swear I saw the great Fenrir tremble and blush in embarrassment like a highschool girl caught doing something embarrassing by her crush. He totally ruined my image of a Fenrir, a being said to be so mighty and prideful._

After internalising what I said, his eyes sparkled like a kid getting his favourite toy on his birthday. “R-r-really? You mean it?”, he stuttered. Upon locking eyes with him, he quickly averted his gaze while mumbling, “I… would work… maybe… friends… fish.” _What? Each time he speaks I get more confused._

His shifty gaze, slightly trembling demeanour and unstable voice was a stark contrast to how confident he was when he tried to ambush me. _Irk, does he have a split personality?_

Overwhelmed by his erratic reactions, I sighed and urged him to get the fish so that I can cook it for him and leave this creep faster. As expected of the Apostle of God, with water magic, he quickly scooped the fishes out of the water in little spheres and accurately descaled them with a wind blade. Seeing him use God’s Blessing in ways people may deem unbecoming, I started to think that we just may be quite alike.

Inspecting the fishes, I commented, “wow, the fishes are prepared perfectly. Are all Fenrirs blessed with all four of the elemental magic? It seems awfully convenient for cooking!”

Squirming at his spot, he replied, “...yes. We have been blessed by the god, Frina, with the four elemental magics among many others. Sorry… n-not to brag or anything.” Seeing the myriad of emotions painted across his face, I was able to remain surprisingly composed. _I never knew dogs had such expressive faces, I should really get used to this._

Holding up my end of the offer, I took out my cooking materials: a jar of salt delivered from the coastal town that serves gourmet seafood dishes, and the sake from the most traditional beastmen town.

With a serious expression, I cleansed my hands and started to lather the fishes with the perfect combination of sake and salt, a golden ratio to elevate the sweetness of each of the freshwater fishes. I roasted it beside the fire until the skin was brown and crisp, but the flesh was succulent.

After doing so I turned towards the Fenrir to pass him the fish, only to come face to face with his snout. “Ah! What the fuck!” My free arm instinctively shot up to give that sucker an uppercut.

“Ah! Why!”, the Fenrir howled in pain while rolling on the forest floor and covering his snout. “Ouch, ahhhh.”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to do it. It was a reflex to when someone comes too close to me.” Believe it or not, I genuinely felt bad.

This went on for about 3 minutes before he finally composed himself. 

“Thank god for the [Self-healing] Blessing, or I would have passed out from the pain. Though it has been many hundreds of years since I have been damaged by an attack…” 

After giving this a thought, a slight grin crept onto his face, while giving an air of satisfaction. 

I held back a barf while trying to stop my facial muscles from grimacing at my victim. _Dear god, is he a masochist?_ _Next thing ya know, he’s trembling in pleasure while begging to be whipped by me. Ew._ I shuddered at that thought.

“Here, the fishes you asked for.” I passed him the fishes, hoping it would make him feel better. 

His eyes lit up, as he enthusiastically dug into the fishes. “Oh my Frina, this is the best fish I’ve ever tasted. It is as refreshing and crisp as the air on a spring morning. Your cooking skills really are as superb as I thought,” he rambled on excitedly. _So he can speak normally too._

Seeing his sparkling eyes and wagging tail, a part of me felt warmed up with a sense of satisfaction. I decided it was time for us to say goodbye. “Alright, since you got your fishes, and I got to see the rare sight of a legendary Fenrir using his blessings, I shall take my leave.” 

Hearing this, his face dropped as he shot up from his relaxed position while exclaiming, “w-why? Why are you leaving?” 

Confused by his sadness, I replied, “I’m done with what I had to do in this forest and it is about time for me to go visit my master.” 

“When... come back?” he questioned with his ears drooping.

“Not anytime soon. I have stocked us up sufficiently with herbs from the Beast Laden Forest, so my next herb collection point is in the Icy Mountains of the West.”

With a serious expression, he contemplated seriously, before looking up and mumbling, “contract… friends… together.” Upon seeing my puzzled expression, he took a moment to seemingly muster up the courage and squeezed his eyes shut, shouting: “Contract! Form a contract with me, so that we can be friends!”

_Huh, what is he going on about? Why is he randomly asking for something as serious as a contract?_

“First of all, aren’t you scared of me misusing your powers like those greedy bastards who try to win your favour. Don’t you have any sense of danger?”

He gulped, as if he’s swallowing any uncertainty he may have previously held, and exclaimed, “b-but you’re not a bad person. I watched you, you have a kind heart and are strong. I was very intrigued by you since 2 years ago, and have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to be your friend, only to chicken out in many instances. ” 

Then it all clicked, his haughty demeanour at the start was him trying to act like the prideful Fenrir that he looked like. The more I talked to him, like an onion, he unravelled to show a shy little pup wanting to make some friends. _Hmm, what would you call this? A moe gap?_

I sighed while glancing at his huge eyes and droopy ears, practically begging me to accept him. _This huge obsidian mountain wants to follow me around as a contracted beast, how conspicuous. He’ll totally blow my cover. I wonder if he could shrink himself or hide in the shadows._

After voicing out my thoughts, I got his quick response: “yes, I can! I won’t cause you any trouble!” 

True enough, he quickly turned into an adorable ball of fluff, who would have thought he was actually the powerful legendary Fenrir. I took my time to pet his soft fur, which was surprisingly smooth and clean. Running my hands through his fur was such a healing process that a relaxed smile slowly graced my lips. Who would have thought that the previously creepy Fenrir was such an ideal pet. 

_Having someone who enjoys my food so much by my side isn’t such a bad feeling. Plus he seems to be fiercely devoted to maintaining our friendship, I assume that there is little possibility for betrayal._ _Most importantly, his fluff soothes me and he keeps me entertained._

_He reminds me of Peen, the dog I owned in my childhood, a cute dog who I built many fond memories with. He was a fiercely loyal canine who bit the nether regions of those who tried to bully me, thus earning the name ‘Peen’._

After contemplating for a moment, I decided to take this pup in. I sure hope he’s half as good a companion as Peen was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Don't you think the Fenrir is uwu worthy? I swear he's such a baby. ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡
> 
> I hope this story gave you a nice breather from your busy lives!
> 
> Also, we are in pretty troubling times right now. So I hope that you guys will stay safe and remember to wash and sanitise your hands regularly! We will surely get through this together :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading Mellow Love In The Meadow. It's my very first book. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it as much as I have when writing it.


End file.
